Anexo:Cortometrajes del Pato Donald
Estados Unidos |año = 1934 - 2013 |pais1 = Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos|pais2 = México}} Este artículo abarca los cortos del Pato Donald de los que se tiene conocimiento que existe uno o varios doblajes al español. Consta de 3 secciones: Cortos clásicos, de House of Mouse y de Mickey Mouse. Datos Estos cortos se han doblado y redoblado de 2 a 3 veces, por situaciones de remasterización, y han sido comercializados en varios VHS y algunos pocos DVDs (en este formato mayormente redoblados), además de ser transmitidos por televisión. Hoy en día, sobre todo los cortometrajes clásicos y de House of Mouse, son extremadamente dificiles de encontrar doblados, debido a que los videos que los contenían ya han salido de comercialización y en internet son borrados por cuestiones de derechos de autor. Para mayor información información sobre las películas y series que han recopilado los cortos doblados, (sólo los que tienen escenas intersticiales grabadas de forma independiente), ver la siguiente página. Nota: Aquellos cortos que se conozca que tuvieron doblaje, pero no se sepa su título en español, éste aparecerá como "¿?". Cortometrajes clásicos right|215px Don Donald (Mujeres impacientes) 9/01/1937 Modern Inventions (Inventos modernos) 29/05/1937 Donald's Ostrich (El avestruz de Donald) 10/12/1937 Donald's Nephews (Los sobrinos de Donald) 15/04/1938 The Hockey Champ (El campeón de hockey) 28/04/1939 Mr. Duck Steps Out (El campeón de baile) 28/04/1939 Donald's Camera (La cámara fotográfica de Donald) 24/10/1941 Chef Donald 5/12/1941 Nota: Este corto tuvo una remasterización en inglés con las voces actuales de los personajes para la serie ¡A reír con Mickey!, en español también se hizo un redoblaje. Donald's Snow Fight (Pelea de nieveTítulo original en español / Nieve donde esconderseTítulo alterno) 10/04/1942 Títulos Muestras multimedia PELEA EN LA NIEVE DISNEY PATO DONALD SNOW FIGHT SPANISH|Corto completo Bellboy Donald (Donald, el botones) 16/12/1942 Donald's Tire Trouble (Los problemas de neumáticos de DonaldTítulo doblaje original / Los neumáticos de DonaldTítulo redoblaje) 29/01/1943 Nota: Este corto tuvo una remasterización en inglés con las voces actuales de los personajes para la serie ¡A reír con Mickey!, en español también se hizo un redoblaje. Títulos: Muestras multimedia ¡A reír con Mickey! - Los Neumáticos de Donald|Redoblaje Créditos NeumaticosDonaldCreditosARCM.jpeg|Créditos de redoblaje ¡A reír con Mickey! Lake Titicaca (El lago Titicaca) 6/02/1943 Nota: Este corto fue incluído originalmente en la película Saludos amigos. Muestras multimedia Pato Donald Saludos Amigos Viajando por Sudamérica Historias Infantiles|Corto completo Aquarela do Brasil 6/02/1943 Nota: Este corto fue incluído originalmente en la película Saludos amigos. Donald Duck and the Gorilla (Donald y el gorilaTítulo original en español / El pato y el gorilaTítulo alterno) 31/03/1944 Títulos: The Three Caballeros (Los tres caballeros) 21/12/1944 Donald's Crime (El crimen imperdonable) 29/06/1945 Cured Duck (Pato curado) 26/10/1945 Muestras multimedia Pato curado - Donald (LATINO)|Corto completo Donald's Dilemma (El dilema de Donald) 11/07/1947 Donald's Dream Voice (La voz de ensueño de Donald) 21/05/1948 Inferior Decorator (El decorador inferior) 27/08/1948 Soup's On (A comer) 15/10/1948 Tea for Two Hundred (Rico festín) 24/12/1948 Muestras multimedia Pato donald - rico festin (español latino)|Corto completo Donald's Happy Birthday (El cumpleaños de Donald) 11/02/1949 Muestras multimedia El cumpleaños del pato Donald (1949) LATINO|Corto completo Curiosidades * Todas las reacciones de Hugo, Paco y Luís se dejaron con la pista original, provocando que hablen con voz normal pero todas sus risas y quejidos se escuchen con voz de pato. Winter Storage (Almacén invernal) 3/06/1949 Toy Tinkers (Pícaros juguetes) 16/12/1949 Out on a Limb (Donald no se anda por las ramas) 15/12/1950 Muestras multimedia Donald y Chip & Dale - Out on a Limb (Latino Original)|Corto completo (Doblaje original) Chip y Dale Out on a Limb Audio Latino|Corto completo (Redoblaje) Lucky Number (El pato mete la pata) 20/07/1951 Out of Scale (Fuera de escala) 2/11/1951 Bee on Guard (La abeja guardiana) 14/12/1951 Muestras multimedia Pato donald - abeja guardiana (español latino)|Corto completo Trick or Treat (Dulce o truco) 10/10/1952 Don's Fontain of Youth (La fuente de la juventud) 30/05/1953 Canvas Back Duck (Donald el triunfador) 25/12/1953 Donald's Diary (El diario de Donald) 5/03/1954 Up a Tree (Encima de un árbol) 23/09/1955 Muestras multimedia Chip y Dale - Encima de un árbol Historias Infantiles 6|Corto completo ''Donald in Mathmagic Land (Donald en el país de las matemáticas) 26/06/1959 Donald y Goofy right|215px 'Polar Trapers (Los cazadores árticos) 17/06/1938 '''Nota: Este corto tuvo una remasterización en inglés con las voces actuales de los personajes para la serie ¡A reír con Mickey!, en español también se hizo un redoblaje. = Muestras multimedia = ¡A reír con Mickey! - Los Cazadores Árticos|Redoblaje = Créditos = CazadoresArticosCreditosARCM.jpeg|Créditos de redoblaje ¡A reír con Mickey! Billposters (Los pegacarteles) 17/05/1940 No Sail (Marineros en apuros) 7/09/1945 = Muestras multimedia = Pato donald y Goofy - Marineros en apuros. Dibujos animados de Disney - espanol latino.|Corto completo Frank Duck Brings 'Em Back Alive (Donald el cazador) 1/11/1946 Crazy with the Heat (Locos de calor) 1/08/1947 = Muestras multimedia = El Pato Donald y Tribilin Locos por el Calor Doblaje Original Latino HD 2014|Corto completo ''House of Mouse thumb|right|215px '''Nota:' También se muestran en esta sección cortos de Mickeymanía pero con la fecha en la que fueron reestrenados en House of Mouse. Donald's Dynamite: Magic Act (La dinamita de Donald: Acto de magia) 13/01/2001 Donald's Charmed Date (La cita fallida de Donald) 27/01/2001 Donald's Fish Fry (El pescado frito de Donald) 3/02/2001 Golf Nut Donald (¿?) 3/03/2001 Donald's Goofy World (El mundo de Donald y Goofy) 10/03/2001 Survival of the Woodchucks (Supervivencia de los Castores) 24/03/2001 Whitewater Don (¿?) 31/03/2001 Donald's Dinner Date (¿?) 29/09/2001 Double Date Don (La doble cita de Donald) 6/10/2001 Donald's Grizzly Guest (¿?) 13/10/2001 Donald's Failed Fourth (El cuatro fallido de Donald) 17/11/2001 Donald's Pool (La piscina de Donald) 26/01/2002 Donald's Lighthouse (El faro de Donald) 2/09/2002 Donald's Dynamite: Fishing (La dinamita de Donald: Pescando) 2/09/2002 Bird Brained Donald (¿?) 2/09/2002 Donald's Rocket Ruckus (¿?) 2/09/2002 Computer.don (Computadora.Don) 2/09/2002 Donald and the Big Nut (Donald y la gran nuez) 2/09/2002 Donald's Dynamite: Bowling Alley (La dinamita de Donald: Bolos) 2/09/2002 Shell Shots (¿?) 2/09/2002 Domesticated Donald (¿?) 2/09/2002 Donald's Dynamite: Snowman (La dinamita de Donald: Muñeco de nieve) 2/12/2002 Donald on Ice (Donald en hielo) 2/12/2002 Nota: Al final del corto, una pequeña reacción del Abominable Muñeco de Nieve (Ooh, ahhh), es doblada por Francisco Colmenero. Donald's Dynamite: Opera Box (La dinamita de Donald: ¿?) 3/03/2003 Donald's Halloween Scare (El susto de Halloween de Donald) 3/10/2003 ''Mickey Mouse (2013) right|215px En esta sección se listan sólo los episodios dónde Donald ha aparecido. '''Nota:' En esta serie Donald es doblado por Erick Salinas, reemplazando a Ruy Cuevas desde La casa de Mickey Mouse. ''No Service (No hay servicio) 28/06/2013 Stayin' Cool (¡Qué calor!) 19/07/2013 Potatoland (Patatalandia) 18/11/2013 Curiosidades * Para el doblaje angelino original de los cortos, Clarence Nash se autodobló en la voz de Donald, gracias a que Edmundo Santos (el director), le enseñó a hablar español. * El Pato Donald ha sido el único personaje de la franquicia '''Mickey Mouse' en conservar su actor de doblaje (Ruy Cuevas) en los cortos clásicos y los más modernos de House of Mouse. Véase también * Pato Donald * Cortos de Mickey Mouse y sus amigos * Los grandes éxitos de Donald Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Caricaturas de Walt Disney Categoría:Cortos animados Categoría:Cortos de Disney Categoría:Doblaje angelino Categoría:Doblajes alternos Categoría:Redoblajes Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Autodoblaje Categoría:Edición videográfica Categoría:Cortometrajes Categoría:Doblajes de 1930s Categoría:Doblajes de 1940s Categoría:Doblajes de 1970s Categoría:Doblajes de 1990s Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Series transmitidas por LIV TV